


【赤宇】红色猫头鹰

by TUFTA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUFTA/pseuds/TUFTA
Summary: 来源于安房直子的童话，看不出cp向的怪东西。想画画的宇内天满和他的委托人。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Udai Tenma





	【赤宇】红色猫头鹰

在大山脚下的海岸边，有一座小渔村。被茂密的森林与辽阔的大海环绕着，那里的人们过着清贫而安定的生活。  
名叫天满的青年是村子里最擅长捕鱼的人，每次出海都能带回满满一船的鱼，像是舀了银色的波涛，盛在自己的小船里。还是个小伙子的他已经拥有了村民们的信赖与尊敬，但他却有另一个梦想：他想要成为一名画家。  
在这个村庄，没有人需要画家——这里甚至找不到像样的纸、笔和颜料。可这个与他的生活不相称的念头在心里生根发芽，很快占据了年轻渔夫的整个心脏。出海的时候，他总在脑海中描摹那深浅不一的蓝、跃出水面的鱼和亲吻水面的鸟，试图去捕捉太阳的影子。  
如果能把这一切都画下来该多好啊，天满边在沙滩上划出线条边想，不止是这些，还有那些只存在于幻想中的事物；不是在这里，而是在纸上……

就在那天夜里，天满家的门被敲响了。  
没有脚步声，甚至没有任何动静，只有突然响起的敲门声。天满打开门向外看，有位黑发年轻人站在门前，仿佛是从黑夜里剪下的一角碎片。  
年轻人先向他行了一礼，然后开口说：”请问您是天满先生吗？“  
“我是，”天满迟疑着回答，“您有什么事？”  
“我想请您画一幅画。”  
画？  
天满疑惑地打量起这个年轻人，他考究的穿着打扮和这个渔村格格不入，眼睛有余晖散尽后森林的颜色，冷淡而锐利地注视着他——那似乎是某种捕食者的目光，让天满本能地感到恐惧。  
说不定这个人是恶魔之类的，听说它们就是这样一身打扮，在深夜去敲猎物的门……画画这事我从来没有对任何人讲过……啊，准是今天在心里许的愿望被听见了吧！于是就来诱惑我，要取走我的灵魂……  
看透了他的想法一般，年轻人放柔了声音：“请您不要害怕，我并不是什么可疑的人，只是想请您为我画一幅画罢了。”  
“您搞错了吧，我只是一个渔民，根本不会画画啊。”天满赶忙说。  
得想个办法摆脱他才行！  
可他心中还出现了一个小小的、需要摆脱的声音：如果真的可以像我想的那样尽情去画，即使用灵魂做交换也……  
“请不要这样说，您画得相当好了。在沙滩上就能画出那种作品的人，我还是第一次见到。“  
这样直接的称赞让天满不知所措起来。是某次在沙滩上画画的时候被他看见了吗？还以为周围没有别人……  
“……所以我就想请您来画一幅画，不，应该说这幅画非交给您画不可。”  
这世界上有只有我能画的东西！天满的心被这个想法抓住了。此时他已经把恶魔这个假设抛在脑后，开始相信起年轻人的话来。  
或许是看出了他的动摇，年轻人继续说：“请您放心，我绝不是什么可疑的人。我就住在那座山里，画画需要的材料已经全部准备好了，如果您愿意，就请到我的家里去吧。当然，报酬是一定会给您的。”  
“画画需要的材料？”  
“是的，纸和笔都是最好的，颜料的话，您想要的颜色都会有，所以……“  
渴望已经彻底压过了恐惧，年轻人冷淡的眼睛现在也显得真诚了。天满下定了决心，说：“那就劳烦您带我去了。”  
年轻人松了一口气，向他行了个礼：“非常感谢您，请和我来吧。”  
于是天满就跟着年轻人，向山中走去。大路逐渐变成小路，小路又变成森林中的小径，村庄已经被远远抛在后边。黑夜里行走在幽深的密林中，天满却丝毫没有感到恐惧——他沉浸在对未来的想象中，绘制完成的画作们浮现在眼前，就连自己走了多远的路也不知道。  
等到年轻人终于停下脚步，天已经蒙蒙亮了。在他们面前，一座高塔突兀地耸立在林中。这山里原来有这么一座塔吗？灰褐色的塔身大半被青藤覆盖，看起来有些年头。一扇小小的木门掩藏在藤蔓后，里面是旋转向上的楼梯，墙边烛台上点燃的蜡烛是透过树叶看阳光时映入眼中的绿色，这让天满后知后觉地害怕起来。但是已经走到这里，无法回头了，他只好硬着头皮向上爬。楼梯的尽头是顶楼的房间，天满看着年轻人“嘎吱”一声推开房门，不知道此刻加速的心跳是因为期待，恐惧，还是刚刚爬过的台阶。  
房间里就如年轻人说的那样，放满了画材。大小不一的画笔、编织紧密的亚麻画布、厚实的画纸、还有颜料……光是红色的颜料就有数十种：仿佛带有玫瑰花瓣香气的红、有浆果清甜味道的红、让人想起冬日壁炉的暖洋洋的红、像夏日炽烈阳光的红、下一刻就要燃烧起来的红……天满怔愣了好一会，才如梦初醒般想起一个重要的问题：  
“您想要我画一幅怎样的画呢？”  
“我想请您为我画一只猫头鹰。”  
“猫头鹰？”  
“是一种被称作‘赤苇’的猫头鹰——您应该见过的。”  
赤苇……？啊，确实是见过的。不是很起眼的赤褐色猫头鹰，身上有白色的花纹，不注意的话会和树干融为一体，有一双比黑夜更黑却又闪闪发光的眼睛。可这种猫头鹰已经很久没有见过了，不知从哪天起，它们就像从这片森林里消失了一样，只有关于童年的记忆中还有它们的踪影。  
可能是看出了他的为难，年轻人说：“您可以慢慢构思，在画作完成前就住在这里吧。食物我会为您准备的，您不必担心，专心画画就好。”  
“好、好的……”年轻人的体贴让天满对之前怀疑年轻人是恶魔这件事感到不好意思，他看向年轻人，试图答应得真诚些，努力控制自己不往画材上瞟。  
“那我就不打扰您了，晚上见。”看着他局促不安的样子，年轻人露出了安抚的微笑，再次向他行礼后，离开了房间。

于是天满就在这座塔中住了下来，白天出去写生，傍晚时分再回到塔中，构思怎么画“赤苇”。年轻人只在夜晚出现，带来他一天的伙食，再静静地坐一会，看他画画，然后在太阳升起之前离开。  
时间一天天过去，天满的画技越来越好，写生的纸攒了厚厚一沓，林中各种各样的鸟儿都被他描绘过，可“赤苇”一次也没有见过。他只能去捕捉记忆中模糊的幻影，却怎样也无法下笔，甚至开始对这个任务感到厌倦了。  
或许是因为一直在考虑猫头鹰的事，天满的梦中也出现了一只猫头鹰——不是卡在他脑中的赤苇猫头鹰，是另一只不可能存在的猫头鹰：羽毛是熔岩的红色，只是注视着就让人眼睛疼痛的红，像陨石一样从天空中俯冲下来——  
天满惊醒了，那只红色猫头鹰却没有离开。虽然没有真正见过，它的形象却像烙印在天满的视网膜上一样，闭上眼睛就能勾勒出来。  
为什么我不能画一只这样的猫头鹰呢？  
不行！人家让我画的是赤苇啊！天满试图把红色猫头鹰的事甩在脑后，专心致志地去完成年轻人的委托。可红色猫头鹰却不肯让他如意，一直在他脑海中盘旋着。它的幻影好像也有火焰的热度，让天满心神不宁。

“一定要画赤苇吗……”  
“什么？”  
天满猛地回过神来，撞上年轻人疑惑的目光，才发现自己一不小心把心里的想法说出来了。  
“啊、不是、那个……”天满赶忙要解释，又觉得其实没什么好解释的，于是心一横，说出了自己的想法：“一定要画赤苇猫头鹰吗？不能画那种像陨石一样，红色的猫头鹰吗？”  
“那种猫头鹰根本就不存在吧。”年轻人平静地说。  
“确、确实不存在……但是也没人规定一定要画真实存在的东西……！“  
“话是这么说没错，但我想请您画的是赤苇猫头鹰，可以为我画的吧？“  
“可是赤苇猫头鹰也不存在了吧……”天满小声嘀咕着。虽然是近乎耳语的音量，但还是被年轻人听见了。他第一次露出了有些受伤的表情，陷入了沉默。  
就在天满为这沉默感到不安，几乎要开口向他道歉的时候，年轻人轻轻地，用近乎恳求的语气说：“正因如此，才想请您画一只啊。我知道这有些强人所难，但我只能拜托您了。“  
没等天满回应，他就起身告辞，离开了房间。留下天满呆呆地看着他刚刚坐过的地方——那里有赤褐色的，像是某种鸟类羽毛的东西。  
之前那里有这个吗？

想着年轻人的嘱托，天满强迫自己把注意力放在赤苇猫头鹰上。然而下笔的时候，勾画出的却总是那只俯冲的红色猫头鹰。  
赤褐色让人想到将落的树叶与铜锈，是枯萎的颜色，而灼红色是燃烧的火焰，是生命与激情的颜色……我应该用红色来……啊！  
意识到自己又在想红色猫头鹰的天满悄悄看向一旁的年轻人，他带着一点落寞的神情，看着天满面前的草图。自从天满提到他想画红色猫头鹰后，他常常看见年轻人这样盯着他的草图出神。  
或许是感受到了他的目光，年轻人转过头来，给了他一个有些勉强的微笑，默默离开了房间。  
天满开始感到痛苦，为年轻人的表情也为自己的心不在焉。自己像是被那只红色猫头鹰魇住了，被它控制着，不得不去描绘它的身影。他被自己的幻想钳制了。

第二天的清晨，为了排解这份苦闷，天满离开高塔，到森林中散步。突然，在眼角的余光中，掠过了一个赤褐色的影子。  
难道是赤苇猫头鹰吗？天满赶紧看过去，确实是猫头鹰的样子，在林中快速滑翔着。  
“请等一下！”忘记了鸟类听不懂人话，天满大喊着追了上去。可那只猫头鹰飞得极快，一眨眼就在高塔附近消失不见了。  
高塔附近？  
天满一下想起了那天年轻人留下的羽毛。他突然有了一个奇怪的猜想。  
那个人……该不会其实是猫头鹰？而且是赤苇猫头鹰？  
说起来，最开始送来的食物也不知道是什么小动物的肉，甚至有明显是昆虫的东西，看见他难以下咽之后才换成了饭团之类的……仔细想想，那不就是猫头鹰的食物吗？  
不，怎么说都太离谱了，会变成人的猫头鹰什么的……  
可如果是人的话，怎么会孤零零地生活在密林里的高塔中？怎么会只在夜晚出现？  
天满绕着塔转了几圈，既没有猫头鹰的踪影，也不见年轻人。他带着那个天马行空的猜想，回到了塔顶的房间。  
只要今晚他来的时候问一下就好了吧。如果不是，假装我在开玩笑就行了。

“你是赤苇猫头鹰吗？”  
心绪不宁地画了一阵，天满终于还是开口问了。  
“……什么？”虽然很快恢复了镇静，但年轻人的表情显然变得惊慌失措了。这让天满渐渐笃定起来。  
“今天早上，我看到一只赤苇猫头鹰飞向这边了。”天满说，“而且我捡到了你的羽毛。”他拿出几根赤褐色的羽毛，展示给年轻人看。  
年轻人沉默了一阵，终于像是下定了决心，深吸一口气，说：“是，我是一只赤苇猫头鹰。”  
“但我没有要加害于您的意思，”他急忙补充，“我真的只是想请您为我画一幅画。”  
“为什么要请我画赤苇猫头……你呢？”  
赤苇猫头鹰掩藏着郁郁寡欢的神情，说：”您应该是知道的，从前这座山上生活着很多赤苇猫头鹰……“  
确实，天满点点头，在他还是个孩子的时候，经常会见到这种猫头鹰。  
“可某天大家突然对太阳着了迷，都扇动着翅膀，向太阳飞去了……”  
“所以你是没有被太阳迷惑的那一只？想要用赤苇猫头鹰的画像唤回大家吗？”  
年轻人摇了摇头：“我也想像它们一样，飞向太阳啊。可我没有办法飞得那么高，那么远，如果我也能像它们一样，有强有力的翅膀……总之，就请您来为我作画了。据说，只要请一位人类来，画下自己的样子，就可以增强力量——”  
天满真心为自己之前的心不在焉感到抱歉，他没有想到自己的画作竟然承载着这只猫头鹰的梦想。  
“非常抱歉……我总是念叨着什么红色猫头鹰……我这就为你画一幅赤苇猫头鹰……”  
“不，不用了。”赤苇猫头鹰给了一个出乎他意料的回答，“请您画一只红色猫头鹰吧。”  
“像陨石一样的猫头鹰，我也想看看呢。”  
他像是终于放下了什么重担，轻松地笑了起来。

在那之后，天满没有再见过那个年轻人——那只赤苇猫头鹰。  
虽然委托人不见了，也想要把红色猫头鹰画完！毕竟这是我真心想画的东西！天满这样想着，不眠不休地画起来。他勾勒出猫头鹰俯冲的姿态，活灵活现得就像下一秒就要冲出画布。但却卡在了上色这一步。  
那么多种红色的颜料摆在他面前，可无论怎么选择，怎么调和，都不是他想要的那种红——炽烈的，熊熊燃烧的，陨石一样的——  
“太阳……”天满突然想起了年轻人之前说过的话，开始喃喃自语起来。  
我想要的，是太阳的红色吧。  
他向太阳走去。

在大山脚下的海岸边，有一座小渔村。村庄中流传着一个传说：村后的大山深处，有一只红色的，像在不停燃烧一样的猫头鹰。


End file.
